warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Zu Warrior Cats/@comment-85.176.157.127-20130926110103/@comment-25077723-20150411170243
Ich geb auch mal meinen Kommentar dazu ab^^ Ziegensturm: Blattstern sucht echt die schlimmsten Namen für ihre Krieger aus... Ziegensturm, wirklich! Hier wäre mal eines der wenigen Beispiele, wo ich -bart gut finden würde, aber was dann? Man sucht sich wieder eine komische Endung aus -.- Ich würde gerne mal wissen, was für einen Charakterzug oder Logik dahinter stecken würde. Ist er so schnell wie ein Sturm oder kann er so schnell kämpfen, dass er fast wie ein Sturm aussieht? Soweit ich weiß nicht... Blattstern kann ihn da ja noch nichtmal lange gekannt haben... Rotfelljunges: Soll da irgendwo Sinn dahinter stecken? Wenn ja, finde ich ich nicht. Weder im englischen noch im deutschen Namen. Rotfelljunges hat noch dazu schwarzes Fell, unlogischer geht es echt nicht. Und Vixenkit richtig zu übersetzen, würde da auch nichts bringrn, weil Füchse kein schwarzes Fell haben. Ich wette, dass wenn ich den Kriegernamen erfahre, ich einen Lachflash haben werd xD Wickenpfote: Zu Furzepelt sage ich jetzt mal nichts... Bienenwolke: Auch wenn ich es verstehen kann, dass sie sich über ihren Kriegernamen aufregt, hat ihre englische Version mit Tinycloud es um einiges schlimmer... Die Endung -wolke is da eig noch das Beste, was sie haben kann. Warum hat Kleinwolke sich über seinen Namen eig gar nicht aufgeregt? Harryjunges: Ich freu mich schon abartig auf den Kriegernamen xD Wie kann man überhaupt auf die Idee kommen, sein Junges Harryjunges zu nennen? Das arme Junge! Vor allem is Sol mit dem WolkenClan ja jetzt auch nicht gerade befreundet... Irgendwann kommt Harryjunges so zu Blattstern "Mama, warum heiße ich Harryjunges?" Ich will nicht in Blattsterns Haut stecken, ehrlich... -.- Rotbrust & Eicheltritt: *Siehe die Kommenare oben* Unkenfuß: Danke Google, dass du mir gezeigt hast, was eine Unke ist, sonst wüsste ich es heute noch nicht... Tangleburr: Noch bevor ich rausbekommen hab, was es übersetzt heißt, musste ich lachen, als ich DAS gelesen hab. Sorry, aber das klingt irgendwie komisch... Platzregen: Also der Anführer hat alles richtig gemacht, nur die Mutter hätte sich bei den Namen ihrer Jungen mehr gedanken machen sollen. Nebelfuß: Ich hasse diesen Namen einfach... Mir fallen unendlich viele Namen für eine Nebelpfote ein: Nebelsee, Nebelschein, Nebeldunst, Nebelschleier, Nebelfeuer, Nebelfrost, Nebelhauch,... WIESO hat Streifenstern ihr dann einen der hässlichsten Namen geben müssen? Wenn er ungedingt eine Anspielung auf ihre Fellfarbe haben wollte, hätte er sie doch auch einfach Nebelfell nennen können, oder? Lahmfuß: *hust* Ich hab mir mal den englischen Namen angeschaut... Mich wundert es, dass Deadkit nicht böse geworden ist... Und dann als Junges auch noch Hopkit xD Oh SternenClan, die arme Katze... Kurzstern: Wer nennt sein Junges bitte Einjunges? xD Beerennase: ''Warum hätte man ihn nicht einfach Beerenfrost oder Beerensturm oder so nennen können? Ich kann es Brombeerkralle nicht verübeln, dass er bei seiner Kriegerzeremonie sauer auf Feuerstern war. ''Wuschelpelz: ''Wenn man schon schöne Namen wie Robinwing hat, werden sie natürlich falsch übersetzt, aber wenn man dann mal dumme Namen wie Fuzzypelt hat, werden sie natürlich richtig übersetzt -.- Pff... eine schwarze Katze mit gelben Augen, wem würde da kein besserer Name einfallen? ''Haselhuhn: ''Weil auch jeder Haselhuhn heißen will. Wenn ich eine Kriegerin wäre, dann würde ich am liebsten Haselhuhn heißen! (Ich hoffe, man hat die Ironie verstanden) ''Einauge: Hat Weißauge etwa noch nicht gereicht, jeden auf ihre Behinderung hinzuweisen? ''Borkenpelz: ''Ich meine seinen englischen Namen. Wer nennt sein Junges Staubjunges? Mit Staub verbinden die meisten ja eh nur Dreck oder Schmutz und wenn man sich dann mal ein englisches Wa Ca Buch kauft, verbringt man am Ende mehr Zeit damit, herauszufinden, wer Staubpelz, Hellherz, Weißflügel, Gestrüpplicht und Taubenflügel sind. Da vergeht einem der Spaß an den englischen Büchern aber auch.